meepandwhatnotfandomcom-20200214-history
Knux's Favorite Characters
I didn't wanna do this because it's too mainstream... These are some of Knux's favorite characters. Big the Cat The main reason I like Big the Cat is because he is unlike all the other Sonic characters, he's simple yet has a lot of hidden depth, which is really good character. Back when I was a Sonictard when I was much younger, I was one of those generic haters, but a hero joined the forum and showed me the errors of my ways, helping me realize how great Big truly is. Since then, Big has become one of the only characters I still actually like in the series while all the others bore me, or are just very bland. It's an enigma why more people don't enjoy Big, but things are starting to look britgher. That is if the derps on the SEGA Forum are being truthful about what they say about him. Robotnik/Eggman/Eggnik/Whatever the Hell He's Called Now I used to not really care about this guy, but with all his humor in the recent games, his awesome AoStH version, and just being pretty cool in some of the older games, I've grown a liking to him. I actually want to see him get rid of that blue idiot for once just for the lolz/heck of it. Other than that I don't have much to say of him, but I just think he's a pretty cool character. I just hope SEGA doesn't screw around with him too much, he's already changed personality like ten times at this point. Quote The main character of Cave Story, who at first seems to have no name and is reffered to as "Mr.Traveler" in retarded handbooks/manuals in recent ports of the game. His true name is Quote which is found out by meeting certain requirements in the game. Pretty much the only reason why I like him is because he's a robot with guns that's the main character of my favorite game. That sounded too much like Mega Man... Riku Riku is a major character in the Kingdom Hearts series. Not only is he seven hundred times less annoying than Sora, but he also has a lot more character to him in my opinion. He's one of the only characters who's actually been able to overcome TEH DARKNESS!1!1! (Which is a recurring and generic plot device of the whole series). He was a dick at one point in the first game and completely betrayed his childhood friend, but he was being possesed by some creep near the end of it all, so you have to cut a slight amount of slack for him, especially considering where he's at now with the good guys as he kicks darkness's ass. Mickey Mouse King Mickey Mouse is the main face of Disney, and naturally, finding importance and badassery in him makes him one of my favorite Disney characters. It's quite a shame Disney is too busy with their Disney Channel bullshit these days, as they aren't even using their mascot properly. In fact the only good thing they have done with him is letting Square Enix use him and other Classic Disney characters in their games, and letting Warren Spector put in in his own lackluster, crappy, and awful series, Epic Mickey. Anyways, character wise I think he's really cool. He's a nice guy who rarely shows any sign of being pissed off (unless you kill one of his friends like Goofy in Kingdom Hearts 2). However, he is known to flirt with other women, which is a scumbag move since he already has a girlfriend, Minnie Mouse. Neku Some emo spikey haired guy from some hipster Square Enix game that'll never get a sequel. Category:All Category:Characters